


The Snow Before The Storm

by starcraft



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sleepy Bois Inc, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, Nightmares, Scars, Snow, Trauma, i wrote this instead of my essay that's due in an hour, someone get these kids a therapist jesus fucking christ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcraft/pseuds/starcraft
Summary: “Hey, why don’t we build a snowman?”“What’s the point in that?”“The fun of it!”“Fine- let’s see who can make the biggest snowball the fastest!”Or; Tubbo wakes up Tommy in the middle of the night, insisting that they pay a visit to Snowchester.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	The Snow Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> used a random prompt generator a while back and finally got an idea for this one so :) also just wanted to get this out before the war against dream actually happens lmaoo

It was the night before they were due to fight Dream. Tomorrow would set everything in stone--it would end the disc war, whether they got them back or died trying. It was a big day, which meant they needed as much rest as they could get. That’s also why Tommy hadn’t been expecting to be shook awake in the dark of night, the lanterns lit and casting light throughout the room.

“Tommy, hey,” the said boy grumbled as he turned in bed, squinting at the brightness as he looked to who had woken him up.

“The hell do you want, Tubbo?” He grumbled, rubbing his eyes. “It’s like- three in the morning.”

“Let’s go to Snowchester!”

“...What?”

“I want to visit Snowchester--y’know, the small little place I have out in the snow biome?”

“I know what you’re fuckin’ talking about, but why-”

Once he actually took a moment to look at Tubbo, he realized that something was wrong— _ very _ wrong. His hands were shaking, he was sweaty, and his smile was far too forced to be genuine. The way he clutched at his chest and looked like he was having trouble actually getting a full breath made it obvious to Tommy what had happened.

He’d had a nightmare. About Technoblade, most likely.

Slowly, Tommy nodded, sitting up and throwing off the bedsheets.

“Sure thing, bigman. Let’s go.” Tubbo seemed to be relieved at that, and rushed back to his room to grab a heavier coat. Once he returned, he sent Tommy a smile.

They stepped out into the cold air and walked down the path, eventually reaching the boat which would take them to the new hope Tubbo had begun to build. They took a seat in the boat, Tubbo beginning to row before he suddenly winced and sucked in a sharp breath, grabbing at his shoulder.

“Hey- just let me do it, take a break, man.” Tubbo silently nodded, switching spots with Tommy in the boat. Tommy noticed as the other boy traced the burn scars on his hand and arm, seemingly lost in thought. He cleared his throat.

“Do you, uh.. wanna talk about it?” He asked, continuing to row. Tubbo remained silent for a bit, before speaking quietly.

“Just a bad nightmare. The same as usual.” Hearing that caused Tommy to tighten his grasp on the oars, a sudden burst of anger towards Techno and Dream coming to him. Fucking Technoblade. Fucking  _ Dream _ . Not only had they caused  _ him _ unimaginable amounts of pain and trauma, but  _ Tubbo _ too. Not only did they both have nightmares, but they were frequent. It was like the whole world was trying to tear them apart, and would stop at nothing.

“I’m- I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Tubbo responded, watching the reflection of the moon on the water. “Let’s just end this.” Tommy couldn’t agree more.

They reached the other side of the water, docking the boat. With a shiver, Tommy pulled his coat closer around himself. He thought it was lovely that Tubbo was trying to build a new place- he did! But the spruce house in the middle of the snow reminded him of Techno’s home, and it made him feel ill. Their shoes crunched in the snow as they walked, and their breath was visible. Once finally reaching Snowchester, Tommy noticed Tubbo smile.

“Hey, why don’t we build a snowman?” Tommy actually laughed at that.

“What’s the point in that?”

“The fun of it!” Tubbo had already begun to roll a ball in the snow, not taking any time to wait for Tommy.

“Fine- let’s see who can make the biggest snowball the fastest!” He declared before running and rolling his own snowball.

“If we make them too big then we won’t be able to stack them-” Tommy threw a clump of snow at Tubbo, causing him to shriek.

“Then you better hurry up before I beat you, bitch!”

The night was spent laughing, building a snowman and throwing snowballs at one another, until the sun started to rise and they sat on the front porch of the house.

“That was fun,” Tubbo smiled, looking out to the horizon. It wasn’t their bench, and there wasn’t any jukebox or disc to play, but it wasn’t any less meaningful.

“Yeah. You’re lucky I don’t kick your ass for waking me up in the middle of the night.” They laughed, talking for a while longer before going inside and sitting by the fireplace. In a distant memory, Tommy recalled sitting around an open flame with Tubbo, Wilbur, Techno, and Phil. Wilbur played his guitar, Techno sat reading his book, Phil brought in cups of hot chocolate, and Tommy and Tubbo play fought with wooden swords.

Cuddled close with a warm blanket, they sat by the flame, allowing a calm rest to fall over them. The war could wait for a bit. For now, they were finally beginning to find the peace they deserved.


End file.
